


Stubble Burn

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda Schmoopy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things Sam loves about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. For the prompt at ramble on, Hiatus of Dean Love: _Something focusing on one (or more) of Dean's decidedly masculine features._

  
[ ](http://spn-rambleon.livejournal.com/901.html)

Dean likes to be clean-shaven. Unless there’s a really good reason, he doesn’t go a day without taking a razor to his face, and he hasn’t since he was 15 or so. Shit, he’d come right the fuck out of his grave without a beard. So maybe it was just natural for him. 

But sometimes there’s a good reason. 

He knows Sam has a genuine appreciation for most of his body parts. He teased Dean about his freckles, but he’d caught him counting on more than one occasion. Dean has the kind of body that’s toned and well-muscled from hard work, not from lifting weights at a gym, and he’s got just that tiny bit of a soft spot right around his middle that is a living testament to his undying devotion to pie. Sam loves that Dean’s biceps are rock hard, but the skin over them is so soft, and Dean knows that too. There’s nothing Dean doesn’t notice when Sam’s admiring him, because he thinks just as much about how much he adores Sam’s long fingers, his strong legs and that one uncontrollable flop of hair on the back of his neck. 

One of those aforementioned “good reasons” will be the mornings they wake up and Sam’s got his hand on Dean’s stubble-covered cheek, or he’s rubbing his own cheek against Dean’s chin. ‘Cause Sam’s got a thing for it. He’s caught him feeling the red marks where Dean’s stubble has left a rash on Sam’s chin after they’ve had a supersized makeout session. He knows when those bristly hairs rub against the insides of Sam’s thighs, it makes him insane. 

Those are the days he skips the shaving. He and Sam will walk around all day, going about their normal routines, but by the nighttime, it’s grown out enough that Sam can’t keep his hands off Dean’s face. Which, of course, usually lands them in that situation where the rubbing against the thighs thing happens. 

Good enough reason for Dean.  



End file.
